


i love you for what i'm not

by chemomustdie



Category: Nirvana (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemomustdie/pseuds/chemomustdie
Summary: Ты меня любишь? - яркое солнце, улыбка, черные растрепанные волосы, счастье // Любовь слишком громкое слово. Ненавижу слова, - звезды на ночном небе, глубокий взгляд синих глаз, напряженные плечи, сигаретный дым.
Relationships: Kurt Cobain/Dave Grohl
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. grownups and stolen hearts

— Курт, а ты меня любишь?   
Легкий поцелуй в щеку, шутливый, и руки, запутавшиеся в светлых грязных волосах.   
— Дурак ты.   
Нещадно палит летнее, злое, жаркое солнце, плавит асфальт и буквально сжигает все, что попадается. Кажется, еще чуть-чуть и мир перед глазами совсем поплывет, границы размоются и от реального останется только ощущение жары, когда буквально чувствуешь кожей, что обгораешь. Двое молодых парней, лет по двадцать, идут по широкой улице, болтают ни о чем и ни чем не заботятся — воскресенье. Работать не надо никому, можно просто гулять и наслаждаться. Только очень жарко, но это совсем не проблема, потому что жара в радость, когда приятная компания и планы на день. Да и спадет она скоро — часа через полтора солнце сядет, останется только дымка на краю горизонта. Парни тогда завернут в любимый бар, останутся там, а к утру по домам кое-как разойдутся.   
Эти двое знакомы со школы еще, нашли друг-друга, вцепились и не отпускают — не могут, слишком многое связывает. Напились первый раз вместе, и первый поцелуй по пьяни друг с другом был, слюнявый такой и странный, который, несмотря даже на алкоголь, отпечатался в памяти навсегда. Как бы не хотели его забыть - не могут. Им тогда было по 14 лет и 16, они были теми еще оторвами, и поцелуй был просто очередной дурацкой затеей, тем более - пьяными были. А потом начали встречаться, сами не поняли, как так вышло, но года два были вместе, и др сих пор оба считают это время самым счастливым. Потом поссорились по самой дурацкой причине, которую уже оба забыли напрочь, ненавидели друг друга до трясучки. А потом Дэйв напился, и, наплевав на все моральные принципы, в телефонную трубку все Курту рассказал. Что забыть не смог, что чувства так и не угасли, что слишком уже к парню привык и не смог отпустить. Курт и сам мучился, но понимал, что не смогут они уже, как раньше. Вот и получилось, что они теперь друг другу непонятно кто - не то друзья, не то любовники, не то знакомые. И не отпустишь, и страшно следующий шаг делать - опять ведь споткнутся. 

— Пришли, — лучезарная улыбка в адрес Курта, сопровождающая фразу, не сходит с лица Дэйва каждый раз, когда им удается выбраться из рутины и провести день вдвоем - обычно, выходит только по воскресеньям. Прогулки по выходным стали уже давно их личной традицией, когда все границы стереть можно и просто наслаждаться друг другом, держать за руки, трепать за волосы, ловить взгляды, наполненные любовью, которую устали скрывать оба.   
— Дамы вперед! — усмехается голубоглазый, кидая взгляд на лучшего друга.   
Демонстративно поправляя волосы, Дэйв ныряет в полутемный подвал бара, за руку увлекая за собой Курта, который, неуклюже споткнувшись о ступеньку, путается в шторках из разноцветных бусин и чуть не летит на пол. От рокового падения его спасает Дэйв, который в последний момент перехватывает друга поперек талии и ставит на ноги. Смущенный и растрепанный Курт, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, благодарит его, по привычке старой тянется поцеловать, но останавливает себя резко. Опускает голову. Бормочет извинения, поправляет кофту, и, разрывая неловкое молчание, скрывается в баре. За ним, так же неловко, молчаливо, спускается Дэйв.   
В нос обоим с порога ударяет стойкий и терпкий запах алкоголя, смешанный с подвальной сыростью, неприятным запахом дыма из дымовой пушки, которая стоит около импровизированной сцены из кучи картонок и старинной раздолбанной барабанной установки. После того, как пару лет назад пьяный Курт на нее упал, никто так и не заказал новую. В тусклых желтых лучах свисающих прямо на голых проводах ламп видно дым, смешанный с пылью, из-за этого они делаются плотными и кажется, что уже невозможно пройти между ними хотя бы к сцене.   
Оба любят эту атмосферу, в грязном, маленьком и тесном местечке почти никогда нет людей, которые странно бы поглядывали на парочку, только бармен-владелец, коренастый мужчина лет 50, а может и старше, проводящий все свое время за стойкой, в растянутой майке-алкоголичке, вечно пьяный и обкуренный, с блестящим лысым затылком и шеей, забитой наглухо татуировками. Никто не знает, как ему вообще удается до сих пор удержать это место на плаву. Где он берет алкоголь, откуда у него деньги на аренду? Сколько бы раз парни не задавались этим вопросом, никогда не могли придти к однозначному ответу. Еще мужчине было наплевать на всех, кто приходил в бар, и на все, что они делали - лишь бы платили за алкоголь и не вызывали полицию. А так - пусть хоть принимают, или, вон, барабанные установки ломают - ему просто наплевать. У него и своих дел полно.   
В этот раз, как и в сотне предыдущих, в баре снова никого нет. Взяв себе по пиву, Курт и Дэйв устраиваются на подушках за маленьким столиком подальше от стойки. Курт устремляет потерянный взгляд глубоко синих глаз на Дэйва, беззастенчиво в миллионный раз рассматривая его лицо, как будто ни разу в жизни его не видел. Странный взгляд странного человека, но брюнет уже давно привык. Он готов простить ему все странности, лишь бы был рядом.   
— Так смотришь, как будто что-то сказать хочешь, — усмехается Дэйв. На самом деле, ему и самому было что сказать. Он устал от этой вечной неопределенности, ему хотелось поставить хоть какую-то точку отсчета, понять, наконец, кто они друг другу.   
— Я? Меня все устраивает, — не отрывая взгляда, медленно, растягивая гласные, будто отвлечен чем то, Курт отвечает. Его бесит, что нужно что-то говорить, произносить слова, что люди не могут просто понимать мысли, взгляды, движения. И с чего Дэйв вообще решил, что он хочет что-то сказать? Ничего он не хочет. Ему хорошо, и хорошо впервые за очень много времени, так зачем что-то менять? Что-то выяснять, навешивать друг на друга снова ярлыки, названия, зачем? Да, Курт прекрасно знает, о чем хочет поговорить Дэйв.   
— Дэйв, ты не замечал, что у тебя родинка под правой скулой?   
— Где?   
— Здесь, — мягко протягивая руку, Курт касается маленького черного пятнышка на щеке Дэйва. Касается, и не отпускает палец еще пару секунд, держит, ощущает теплую кожу, пористую, чуть шершавую, со следами от недавно сбритой щетины и маленькими порезами от бритвы. Дэйв так и не научился нормально ей пользоваться.   
— Как ты вообще ее, блять, увидел? -- брюнет отводит палец Курта, смотрит на него удивленно.   
— Долго разглядывал.   
Они замолкают. Дэйв устремляет взгляд в свой стакан, как будто там что-то до крайности интересное, а Курт теперь разглядывает поломанную барабанную установку, которая печальным хламом покоится на сцене.   
— Зря я ее тогда сломал, правда?   
— Мм?   
— Барабаны.   
— Наверное. Ты был пьяный.   
— И ты тоже.   
— Да, и я. Да какая, к черту, разница, нам, кажется, было весело.   
Разговор не задается. В общем, уже не первый их разговор, который не задается. Тишина уже стала таким привычным состоянием. Тишина, в которой слышны все мысли, в которой по глазам, по движению руки можно понять все, что не получается друг другу сказать слух. Они слишком хорошо друг друга знают. Это пугает обоих.   
Курт иногда не понимает, как они вообще с Дэйвом сошлись. Они буквально противоположности, у Курта в голове столько всего, а у Дэйва наоборот совсем, все спокойно и так легко, так тихо. Но Дэйв понимает все. Понимает не так, как другие, он словно знает все, что Курт ему говорит, по себе, как будто сам через это прошел. А Курт говорит такое, за что другие бы давно уже сочли странным и послали бы куда подальше. Зачем Дэйв вообще остался? Зачем ему Курт с его странностями, болезнями, вечными проблемами? Зачем вернулся тогда, зачем не уходит сейчас, а сидит напротив, уставившись в пиво свое и боится взгляд поднять, зачем вытаскивает каждый раз на улицу, в бар этот? Зачем? Ему же самому было бы легче без Курта, без этой обузы, без этой концентрации нездоровья.   
А зачем Курт сам не ушел до сих пор? Вот и ответ на все вопросы.   
— Ты опять всю неделю ничего не делал? — закурив сигарету, нарушает Дэйв тишину. Выдыхает дым прямо в лицо друга, даже не заботясь о том, что тому может быть и неприятно. Знает уже, что Курт вдохнет этот дым благодарно, растворяясь в нем на секунду.   
— Собираешься меня в этом обвинить? — усмехаясь, отвечает Курт. Конечно, не собирается. Просто спросил, чтобы разрядить обстановку.   
— Да нет, — говорил же.   
Они снова молчат. Не то чтобы им не о чем говорить, просто оба все оттягивают “тот самый” момент, когда оттягивать уже будет нечего. Порвется эта резина времени, и придется все друг другу высказать. И каждый тянет по своим причинам. Курту не хочется об этом говорить совсем, его устраивает все, он давно уже решил, что ему не надо никакой точности, определенности, ему достаточно того, что есть, и достаточно с головой. А еще он ненавидит ярлыки. Ненавидит давать вещам имена, ненавидит слова, потому что они значат не то, что ими хочется сказать, ненавидит названия, потому что они загоняют в рамки. А Дэйв наоборот совсем. И Курт смирился уже, но иногда так и хочется в голос закричать “да перестань ты уже! Отпусти эти названия! Ни к чему они тебе! Освободись, наконец!”. Но молчит, уважает правила Дэйва. Потому что знает, что тот не может по другому, что эти ярлыки для него - единственный способ хоть как то удержаться. Удержаться в мире здоровых людей, которые говорят обычные вещи обычными словами. Только с Куртом он себе может позволить разжать руки и упасть в эту пропасть свободы, где нет ничего, кроме мыслей.   
— Унылая тусовка, — отодвинув со скрежетом нетронутый стакан, произносит Дэйв. Не играет даже музыка, только звякает бутылками вдалеке бармен и машины проезжают за окном.   
— Тебе не нравится? — встрепенувшись, отвечает Курт.   
— Да в общем-то нет, все хорошо…   
— Я вижу, что не нравится, — перебивает голубоглазый, одним глотком осушая стакан и поднимаясь со стула. Дэйв вскидывает на него взгляд, удивленный неожиданными резкими действиями друга. Обычно такой медленный и спокойный, сейчас Курт напоминал встревоженного вороненка. Растрепанные волосы, явно немытые уже больше месяца, горящие необычным болезненным огнем синие глаза. Сколько бы ни прошло лет, при виде этой картины у Дэйва всегда будет замирать сердце. Брюнет докуривает сигарету, тушит о жестяную спинку стула, бросает бычок в пиво, тоже поднимается и застывает в нерешительности.   
— Куда пойдем?…   
— Да какая, нахуй, разница, куда! — резко, наверное, даже слишком, восклицает Курт, — Прости. Не должно было звучать так.   
— Ничего, все хорошо. Я понимаю. 

Бросив все на столе, двое выбегают из бара на уже темную улицу, с зажженными фонарями, чей холодный, хоть и желтый, свет неприятно режет глаз, если посмотреть на него в упор. Они бегут, смеясь, гонятся друг за другом, и наконец блондин врезается в брюнета, оба падают на траву, валясь прямо друг на друга, и, распластавшись на земле, усталые и взъерошенные, с улыбками на лицах смотрят друг на друга. Наконец Курт разрывает эту игру в гляделки и смотрит теперь на небо. Он поднимает палец и водит им в воздухе, вырисовывая невидимые линии между звездами, составляя как будто свои личные созвездия.   
— Вон та звезда похожа на тебя, — останавливается наконец Курт на одной из миллиарда маленьких светящихся точек на небосводе. Она даже не самая яркая, она как будто спряталась за своими старшими сестрами, и живет в своем каком-то мире, в котором ей достаточно своего неяркого, но такого теплого света.   
— Какая? — крутит головой Дэйв из стороны, пытаясь понять, куда показывает друг.   
— Вот, — Курт берет руку Дэйва в свою и, безошибочно найдя ту самую звездочку, как будто и не отворачивался только что, показывает на нее пальцем брюнета.   
— О, вижу. Та тусклая?   
— Ага.   
— А почему тусклая? — в голосе Дэйва явно слышится улыбка, даже усмешка.   
— Не тусклая, а уникальная.   
Дэйв делает вид, что понял. Может быть, будь он сейчас немного более пьяным и немного более расслабленным, правда бы понял. Но на трезвую голову получается не очень.   
— Дээээйв, — через пару минут молчания и разглядывания звездного неба, протягивает Курт, вкладывая в это растянутое слово всю лукавость, авантюризм и желание сотворить какую-нибудь отбитую хуйню.   
— Чего? — чуть напрягается парень, зная, что такая интонация не может значить абсолютно ничего хорошего и приличного.   
— Я на кладбище хочу, — Дэйв аж поперхнулся.   
— Сейчас?!   
— Ну да.   
— Ты вообще время видел? Да кто нас туда пустит! Закрыто все уже!   
— Да плевать мне на время! Ну поеееехали, ну пожааалуйста! — Курт строит умоляющие глазки, которые делают его похожим на выпрашивающего еще одну порцию еды кота.   
— Ладно, — чуть подумав, соглашается Дэйв. Откажешь тут, конечно, — Только умоляю, мы не будем носиться по нему и пытаться вызвать духа твоей умершей прабабушки, как в прошлый раз!


	2. another brick in the wall

Скрежет старых, давно заржавевших ворот вмиг разбил ночную хрустальную тишину. Шепотом матерясь Курт, а за ним Дэйв проскользнули в маленькую открывшуюся щель. За коваными створками им открылся вид на невысокий, но приличного размера холм, беспорядочно усыпанный маленькими, поблескивающими в свете луны, могильными камнями, обелисками, монументами, с двумя статуями в центре. Это кладбище стоит здесь, кажется, с сотворения времен. Никто не знает, когда его построили и строили ли его когда-то вообще. Даже самые старые жители города говорили, что места здесь закончись до их рождения. Некоторым могилам на вид и правда было лет семьсот.   
Курт любил это место. Он чувствовал какое-то родство с этими неухоженными могилами, про которые давно все забыли, если и было, кому забывать, с заросшими тропинками, раскрошившимися памятниками. Здесь тоже никогда не было людей. У них с Дэйвом была своеобразная мания - коллекционировать странные места, куда никто не ходит, кроме них. Еще в школьные годы они обошли весь город и окрестности, и все равно остались еще заброшенные и неизученные уголки, нахождение которых приносит какое-то детское наслаждение.  
Правда, в этот раз Курту не по настроению искать что-то новое, что обязательно подразумевало приключения на свою драгоценную задницу. Сегодня хочется простого человеческого отдыха, а старое-доброе родное кладбище подходит для этого лучше всего. Кладбище, ночь и Дэйв. Больше ему точно не нужно.   
Курт берет Дэйва за руку и чувствует, как он дергается от этого привычного, казалось бы, но такого внезапного прикосновения. Их руки шершавые и немного даже жесткие. Пальцы переплетаются. Дэйв не противится, но Курт чувствует его настороженность, его желание вырвать сейчас же руку и отойти на несколько шагов.   
— Зачем же я это делаю? — неразборчиво бормочет себе под нос Кобейн, как будто и правда не может понять - зачем? И наконец убирает руку, — Извини, — произносит уже громче, выдыхает со свистом воздух и нетвердым, но быстрым шагом идет куда-то. Внимание не обращает даже, потому что хотя бы своим ногам привык доверять - не приведут же они его неясно куда?   
Дэйв стоит еще секунд пять на месте и направляется вслед за Куртом. Он не так часто бывает в этом месте, ни разу не приходил сюда один и уж тем более не ночевал здесь. Неделями. Просто чтобы не встречать людей. В траве оглушительно громко стрекочут цикады, сегодня даже громче обычного. Или так только кажется?   
Шаг за шагом, мысль за мыслью, могила за могилой. Курт резко останавливается, и Дэйв снова в него чуть не влетает. Хочет нецензурно огрызнуться, но понимает, что лучше не стоит.   
Они садятся плечом к плечу на еще теплую землю, одновременно и даже не посмотрев друг на друга, опираясь спинами на неостывыший могильный камень, криво торчащий из земли. Дэйву кажется, что звезды сейчас светят даже ярче, чем раньше. Он вдыхает ночной воздух полной грудью. У этой летней ночи есть свой, особых запах. Она пахнет травой, остывшей землей, сигаретным дымом и звездным небом. Как вообще звезды могут пахнуть? Может, это и не они вообще. В любом случае, у этой летней ночи есть свой запах.   
— Смотри, твою звезду видно даже отсюда, — задумчиво вдруг произносит Курт, легко толкая Дэйва в плечо.   
— Тусклую? — все таки не удерживается от подкола тот.   
— Сам ты тусклый, а звезда красивая! — смеется Курт. Смеется искренне, светло и заливисто. Дэйв поворачивается и встречается взглядом с пронзительно-синими глазами, ловит в них отблеск луны, смешанный с какой-то непонятной нежностью и преданностью. Эти глаза, родные, глубокие, даже бездонные, сейчас смотрят так непривычно любяще. В этих глазах Дэйв тонул каждый раз, и каждый раз безвозвратно.   
— Ночь сегодня красивая, — господи, Грол, ты не мог придумать что-то еще более оригинальное? Хватит вести себя, как влюбленный старшеклассник. Эту стадию вы, вроде, уже прошли. Лет шесть назад. Еще скажи сейчас что-нибудь максимально умное, вроде “а знаешь, кто еще более красивый”.   
Улыбка невольно проскальзывает по лицу Курта. Сколько бы времени не прошло, Дэйв в его глазах навсегда останется тем неловким 14-летним подростком, каким он его увидел в первый день, с каким впервые поцеловался, с каким провел два года своей жизни, которые теперь называет самыми счастливыми. Кобейн так и не убрал руку с плеча Дэйва, а тот не противился.   
Они сидят - взгляд, рука, стрекот цикад, звезды, которые холодно и отвлеченно, будто молчаливые ангелы-хранители, наблюдают с неба, мягкая летняя ночь, окутывающая по-матерински теплом и черным бархатным воздухом, который будто плотнее, чем днем. Им не хочется считать время. Им хочется смотреть друг другу в глаза, как будто ища в них ответы на свои вопросы друг друг, которые не задашь вслух.   
Только ответов никто из них не знает.   
Дэйв прикрывает глаза, разрывая цепочку взглядов, и отворачивается.   
— Прости. Я так не могу.   
— Смотря что ты имеешь в виду, — расслабленно и отвлеченно говорит Курт, вырывая из земли травинку и крутя ее в пальцах. Какое-то машинальное действие, в котором он даже не отдал себе отчета. Дэйв молчит. Он медленно проводит рукой по земле, уже холодной и шершавой, отряхивает ее прямо о рубашку, не заботясь, что останется грязный след.   
— У тебя сигареты остались? -- вдруг спрашивает, вставая на ноги и все же отряхивая рубашку от земли. Курт с интересом в глазах смотрит на него, стоящего в свете луны, с растрепанными волосами, в грязной рубашке в клетку, мятых джинсах, кедах на последнем издыхании, и снова не может отвести глаз. Красивый…   
— Да, вроде остались еще, — Кобейн тоже поднимается, хлопая себя руками по карманам. Найдя наконец пачку, вытаскивает из нее сигарету, протягивает Дэйву и закуривает сам.   
— Спасибо, — кивает Дэйв и затягивается.   
— Смотри, — Курт показывает на горизонт, где уже занимается рыжая летняя заря.   
— Да, рассвет уже. Всю ночь здесь просидели.   
— Всю ночь, — вторит голубоглазый и ежится, — похолодало.   
— На рассвете всегда холодает.   
— Почему, интересно?  
— Честно, не помню. Вроде, земля в этот момент больше всего остыла и не нагревается, от нее и холод.   
— Звучит логично.   
— Согласен, — Курт усмехается, — рассветы ничем не отличаются от закатов.   
— Интересная мысль.   
— Нет, я серьезно, вообще ничем, то же солнце, те же цвета рыжие, даже свет такой же! Не кажется, что это странно?   
— Что странно? То, что солнце одно?   
— Да нет, блин, ты представь, мы каждый день живем одинаковый, с утра рассвет, днем работа, вечером закат, алкоголь, спать, потом все по новой… да мы с тобой даже каждое воскресенье одинаково проводим, иногда только выбираемся куда-нибудь, как вот сейчас. Где в этом жизнь вообще? Все слишком бессмысленное и одинаковое.   
— Типа того.   
— И тебя это не бесит? Не злит то, что ты каждый день живешь как будто в ожидании какого-то ебать-крутого-супер-важного события?   
— Не знаю, — Дэйв зевает, — может, и бесит.   
— Странный ты человек, Грол.   
— Есть немного.   
Курт снова молчит. Его клонит в сон. Наверное, работать он сегодня не пойдет. Солнце уже встало, и теперь они с Дэйвом на него не смотрят, потому что больно режет глаза. Сделав последнюю затяжку, Дэйв бросает тлеющую сигарету на холодную землю и втаптывает ее ногой, чтобы погасить. “Надеюсь, я только что не начал кладбищенский пожар” — усмехается он сам себе. Курт свою уже давно выкурил.   
— Ну что, видимо, уходим?   
— Да, пойдем, — произносит Дэйв, и вслед за Куртом направляется к воротам, смотря, как в еще желтом рассветном солнечном свете могилы больше не кажутся такими красивыми и необычно загадочными, как в лунном. Цикады больше не стрекочут. Где-то вдалеке уже заливаются птицы. Вот на могилу справа садится ворона, оглядывается по сторонам, чистит свои черные перья. Утро наступило, загадочность ночи растворилась в воздухе, как растворились странные мысли и настроения. Мир проснулся.


	3. all i see is dead wings

Телефон тошнит пронзительным звоном уже минуту, а может даже две.  
— Иду я, иду, — ворчит Курт, поднимаясь с дивана и снимая трубку, — Да?  
“Кобейн, ты в курсе, что сегодня воскресенье?” — приглушенный голос на другом конце провода звучит немного рассерженно и даже расстроенно.  
— Бля, уже? Вчера же был вторник, — конечно, он в курсе, что сегодня воскресенье. И в курсе, что они с Дэйвом снова планировали пойти вдвоем бухать, как и предыдущее бесчисленное количество воскресений. В курсе, что утром должен был встать, выйти из дома и встретить на перекрестке Грола. Только не смог заставить себя это сделать. Сил хватило только доползти с кровати до дивана, выкурить пачку сигарет и в одно лицо допить все пиво в доме, которое осталось. Он чувствовал, да и до сих пор чувствует себя настолько опустошенным, усталым, пустым, даже, в какой-то степени, мертвым, что не способен на простые рутинные действия. И уж точно не способен сейчас нормально себя вести с Дэйвом.  
“Хватит прикалываться. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что нарушать традиции — хуевая привычка. Так что поднимай свою тупую ленивую задницу и выходи из своей гребанной норы. Я жду.”  
— Дэээйв, бля, оставь меня в покое. Я устал, умоляю, если ты вытащишь меня из дома, я сдохну прям на твоих глазах. Вот че ты тогда будешь делать?  
“Пиздану тебя палкой. Не собираюсь я оставлять тебя в покое. Если ты сейчас же не выйдешь, я приду к тебе и вынесу твою чертову дверь.”  
— Тогда мне ничего не остается, кроме как повесить трубку и ждать рокового момента выноса чертовой двери. Ты просто прикончишь ее чуть раньше, чем она отвалится сама.  
“Ну ты и охуевший”  
— Пива купи, если ко мне соберешься! — кидает ему вдогонку Курт, перед тем, как Дэйв бросает трубку. 

— Нарушать традиции хуевая привычка, говоришь… — задумчиво и в пустоту протягивает Курт. Он как будто весь соткан из этих “хуевых привычек”. Интересно, разрушать близкое общение со всеми людьми это тоже хуевая привычка? Или хуевая черта характера? Больше похоже на второе. До того, как Дэйв дотащится до лачуги осталось минут пятнадцать. Курт уверен, что он сдержит свое обещание-тире-угрозу и реально придет. Только, может, дверь выламывать не будет. Если Курт ему откроет. А он, вроде, планирует. Все таки, не хотелось бы жить в доме без двери, да и новая будет дороговато стоить.  
Зачем Дэйв вообще так уперто возится с Куртом? Приятно ему, разве, каждое воскресенье выслушивать это нытье без конца и края, странные, дурацкие мысли, терпеть бесконечное игнорирование и “хуевые привычки”? Почему он не жалеет, что ввязался в это? Почему до сих пор держится рядом, зачем?  
Это так тяготит. Курту было бы гораздо легче, если бы Дэйв просто в один момент ушел, не сказав ни слова. Тогда бы Кобейн остался в одиночестве. Одиночество — это круто. Никто не придет и не начнет ебать мозги своими принципами, традициями и бла-бла-бла. А еще ты никому не сможешь навредить своим тупым мразотным эгоистичным характером, и разрушать общение будет не с кем, и никому, кроме себя, ты не будешь в тягость. Наверное, если бы все люди вдруг перестали замечать Курта, как владелец того бара не замечает их с Дэйвом каждое воскресенье, ему было бы гораздо, гораздо легче жить. 

Стук в дверь прерывает размышления о прекрасном. Курт поднимается с дивана и тащится к двери. Щелчок, поворот ручки и вот перед глазами предстает Дэйв, уже занесший руку для того, чтобы постучать еще раз, рассерженный и мокрый. Оказывается, на улице дождь… Курт его не слышал, даже несмотря на то, что капли лупасили по крыше неслабо. Черные, длинные волосы Дэйва смешно прилипли к его лицу и представляли из себя жалкую картину. Можно было бы выебнуться и назвать их похожими на змей, но нет. На змей они не были похожи даже близко. Скорее, на сопли.  
Какой же большой сейчас соблазн послать Дэйва куда подальше и не пускать в дом, отправить обратно в противный, до костей пробирающий дождь обратно, откуда бы он ни шел. Вместо этого Кобейн посторонился и пропустил друга в теплую, грязную и слабо освещенную комнату.  
— Ну у тебя и дыра тут, — Дэйв говорил так каждый раз, когда приходил, хотя за время его отсутствия ничего, в общем, и не менялось. Разве что, на полу появлялся новый слой мусора или на стенах новые рисунки.  
Надо отдать этим рисункам должное — несмотря на всю свою абсурдность, они очень неплохи. Абсурдность - она во всем. Курт изображает каких-то странных существ, вроде личинки с порезанными венами (потом он пытался перерисовать ее на штаны акрилом, но все смазал и их пришлось выбросить) или стрекозы, пожирающей души, или просто человеческой почки, или даже бычьего пузыря. Все это он развешивает на стенах и гордо демонстрирует всем гостям. Тех, как правило, и так немного, а после посещения этой обители сумасшествия и вовсе не остается. Терпит, кажется, только Дэйв.  
— Дыра и дыра. Ты каждый раз бубнишь, как будто не был тут никогда, — Вежливость? На нее нет времени и сил.  
— Пиво, — Грол ставит пакет со стукающимися друг о друга банками прямо на пол.  
— Круть, — все таки нет на свете звука приятнее, чем стук пивных банок друг о друга. Ну, может, с ним может посоревноваться только шипение крышечки.  
\-- Не хочешь обьяснить, схуяли в этот отвратительный, противнейший дождливый день ты решил остаться в своем насквозь прокуренном и пропитанном алкоголем и наркотическими веществами, с позволения сказать, доме?  
— Слышу ответ в самом вопросе.  
— Ну тебя, скучный, — по лицу Дэйва проскальзывает еле заметная тень улыбки. Все таки этот парень совсем не умеет злиться.  
Курт открывает пиво и протягивает другу, прихватывая банку и себе. Кажется, это уже десятая за день. Курт все еще чувствует себя отвратительно трезвым, как будто перепутал алкогольное с нулевкой. Отвратительно. 

Минут, наверное, сорок, говорили ни о чем, как будто обычные воскресные барные разговоры переехали сегодня к Курту на кухню. Наконец слова, приглушенные, как будто из радио, перестали звучать и воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая глотками и неистовым стуком капель по крыше, потому что дождь только усилился. Интересное вообще явление — тишина. Люди называют ей все, в чем не звучат их голоса. Но правда ли это тишина? Существует ли она вообще? Ведь всегда будет что-то звучать, дождь, птица, цикады, падающие листья… но люди упорно называют тишиной все, где не звучат их голоса. Это даже обидно. Наверное, отсюда и появилось выражение «слушать тишину». Потому что всегда в тишине есть, что слушать. А иногда так хотелось бы выключить сразу все звуки… 

— Курт, я не могу так больше, — спустя некоторое время, произносит Дэйв, делая глоток пива.  
— Заезженная пластинка. Следующую поставь.  
— Дебил, я серьезно.  
— Ладно, поверю в твою серьезность. Только умоляю, давай ты сейчас не будешь делать из меня своего психотерапевта. В какой-нибудь другой день, — Курт прикрывает глаза и закуривает. Все ставки на то, что сейчас Дэйв попытается снова выяснить, кто же они друг другу на самом деле. Курта какое-то время, в общем, тоже интересовал этот вопрос, но не найдя на него однозначного ответа он решил поступить по человечески и просто-напросто забил.  
— Нахуя вообще это все нам?  
— М?  
— Ну мы каждое воскресенье куда-то премся, бухаем, творим какую-то околодружескую хуйню, но зачем? Что значит, — Дэйв ведет рукой в воздухе, будто описывая что-то, — вот это все?  
— А хер его, в общем, знает. «Это все» вроде должно приносить нам какие-никакие эмоции. И вообще, идея твоя была.  
— Ты и не сопротивлялся.  
— Переводишь.  
— Сука.  
Курт делает еще затяжку и гасит сигарету об стол. Встает с обшарпанного и потрескавшегося стула, проходит по кухне. Взгляд скользит по горам мусора - упаковкам от еды, которые никто не собирался и не собирается выбрасывать, пустым банкам из-под пива и газировки, смятым листкам бумаги, вдоль и поперек исписанным чем угодно, кроме полезной информации, синим кухонным шкафчикам, таким же грязным, как и все остальные в этом доме. Цепляется за выемку от отвалившейся плитки, ненадолго задерживается и скользит дальше. Как же приелась эта обстановка! А ведь Курт этого даже не замечал.  
— Знаешь… ты, может, и прав. Нахер это все? Бесполезней событий в жизни не видел. Ничего не приносят, ничего не забирают, просто… ничего. Рутина, да и только. Никакого разнообразия, все такое.  
— Ага. Никакого разнообразия, все такое.  
— Так может, и пошло оно туда, откуда пришло? — Курт изо всех сил пытается скрыть нотки агрессии в голосе. Получается, откровенно говоря, плохо. Его реально выбешивает этот разговор, да и вообще вся ситуация - дурацкая, несуразная, бессмысленная. Зачем тогда, два года назад (или сколько там прошло времени? Оба перестали считать достаточно давно, чтобы не помнить), Дэйв пришел к нему под дверь? Зачем Курт поверил, что не сможет без него? Оба знали прекрасно, что рано или поздно опять все сведется к тому, что происходит сейчас. Абсолютно бесполезное общение двух человек, которые толком двумя словами перекинуться не могут. Держатся друг за друга просто потому, что больше держаться не за кого, — Да! Пошло оно!  
Кулак врезается в стену. Курт не чувствует боли, не чувствует, как хрустнули костяшки, не чувствует, как стекает тонкая струйка крови по пальцам. Бить бедные стены, которые скоро трескаться начнут, стало ему уже привычным занятием. Таким же привычным, как эта кухня, как сигареты, которые уже давно не приносят того наслаждения и превратились в бесполезную плохую привычку, как алкоголь, как одиночество, как бедность… Дэйв вскакивает со стула и в момент оказывается рядом с пусто смотрящим на кровь на своей ладони Кобейном.  
— Ахуел?! У тебя мозги вообще есть? Где пластыри? — Судорожно открывает и закрывает шкафчики в поиске аптечки. Пусто, пусто, снова не то. Рана даже не настолько значительна, кровь перестает идти и наутро от истерики останутся только в напоминание о том, что не всегда Курту удается сдерживать эмоции, которых и так немного совсем, красные костяшки.  
— Нет у меня пластырей блядских!  
— Тряпки хотя бы или полотенца?!  
— Да ничего у меня нет!!! Оставь меня в блядском покое!! Уйди!!!  
— Блядский, Курт, успокойся! — незаметно Дэйв пытается собой закрыть замеченный им единственный имеющийся в доме нож. Мало ли, что может в голову взбрести Кобейну в таком состоянии.  
— Я спокоен, как ебаный бык на родео! Съебись быстро, иначе следующий кулак прилетит не в стену, а тебя!!  
— Курт, послушай…  
— Вон!!! ВОН!!! 

Ливень так и не закончился. Похож на аномалию даже, идет и идет, сильный, бешеный, неистовый. Ему плевать, кто под него попал, кто закрывает в панике окна, кто ждет, когда начнется гроза. Идет и идет… как же Дэйв хочет, чтоб ему сейчас было плевать. Как хочет сейчас стат ливнем. Неплохая альтернатива реальной жизни, реальным эмоциям. А реальным ли? А реален ли он сам? Что вообще реально? Слово какое дурацкое - реальность…  
Он уже не вернется. В следующий раз не придет, не скажет бесполезное «давай все вернем». Нет, нет, не скажет! Незачем так держаться за прошлое, незачем, незачем! Пытаться раз за разом придумать что-то, как будто это не бесполезно, как будто это лучший вариант…  
Нет, он уже не вернется.


End file.
